Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-in-one apparatus comprising a cosmetic brush and sponge and more particularly, to a two-in-one apparatus which is capable of providing both of a brush and a sponge for cosmetics.
Description of the Related Art
A brush for cosmetic make-up is used for blushing in base make-up or overall make-up. For example, the brush is used to include a color in a cheek or around eyes and enables representations such as gradations.
A sponge for make-up can be used in both of dry and wet conditions. In particular, the sponge can be conveniently used to cleanly apply liquid-typed make-up base or a foundation. The sponge is a tool essential for clean skin representation since it can apply the make-up base or the foundation more meticulously than a case where lingers are used to do so.
In recent years, cosmetic tool such as sponges have been used by not only make-up specialists but also public users and are in increasing demand. In actuality, even in make-up base, in addition to a power puff, a brush for blushing and a sponge for application of make-up base are generally used depending on their functions.
Nevertheless, in the prior art, a brush and a sponge have to be prepared separately, which causes an inconvenience to users, and, in actuality, are not easy to be carried by the users. In addition, if the sponge remains wet after using it, it is not easy to keep the sponge separately irons other cosmetics or cosmetic tools.
With development of various kinds of cosmetics with advance of general make-up techniques, many more users have used both, of the brush and the sponge as tools for cosmetics. However, there has been conventionally no cosmetic tool to support the two functions.
As conventional techniques, a portable brush for make-up is disclosed in KR Patent Application No. 1999-018229 (titled as “Brush for Make-up”), KR Utility Model Registration Application No. 1987-008064 (titled as “Cheek Rouge Brush”), KR Utility Model Registration Application No. 1992-024360 (titled as “Brush for Make-up”), KR Utility Model Registration Application No. 1994-002014 (titled as “Portable Brush for Make-up”) and KR Utility Model Registration Application No. 1991-00029 (titled as “Portable Brush for Make-up”). However, these techniques are only limited to a brush for blushing.